


【二相】后知后觉

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相】后知后觉

“相叶，你今晚有什么节目？”前台的小美女富野在相叶雅纪身边俯下身来，用甜腻腻的声音问道，“要不要一起吃饭？”

相叶知道富野一直对自己很有意思，可惜他心里早已有了喜欢的人。上个月的情人节，富野就送了他手工制作的巧克力，其他同事收到的都是买回来的。他一直婉转地拒绝她，但对方并不死心。

“我约了全世界最美丽的女人今晚视频聊天，所以抱歉哦。”

相叶笑着和同事们告别。他的确是约了全世界最美丽的女人，不过那人是他的母亲。

今天的工作很顺利，相叶离开公司的时候，天还亮着。初春的天气还有点凉，他将脖上的围巾稍稍拉紧。这围巾是二宫和也送他的生日礼物，他无法掩饰对这份礼物的偏爱。

这一切源于他对那个和他一起长大的竹马二宫和也有着一份不为人知的感情。他真的没想过随着时间的积累，他竟然会爱上二宫。

他们是同班同学，从小学到高中都天天腻在一起，就连大学毕业后找到工作也继续着死党关系。本来就是很要好的两个人，不知道怎么就在一次酒后的时候滚上了床。结果在清醒后就开始了不上不下的炮友关系，于是他们除了是死党好友之外，还是互相解决生理需求的炮友。

他不是没想过向二宫表白，只是他知道二宫喜欢的人从来都不是他。二宫在读大学的时候有结识到一个特别聪明的学长——樱井翔。

二宫和樱井是同类人，头脑特别灵活，连工作的性质都很相似——二宫是证券分析师，樱井是从事投资行业。他们三个人见过几次，相叶觉得自己有时候连他们之间聊的话题都无法理解。他是个生活杂志编辑，对二宫和樱井说的那些东西完全不懂，可是他看得出来那两人真的很合拍，有时候一个的话才刚出口，另一个就已经接上了。

虽然他不明白二宫为什么一直都不向樱井表白，但这样对他来说并不是一件坏事，至少他还能以炮友的身份留在单身的二宫身边。一但二宫和樱井成了一对，那他就只能离开二宫了。

这样的结果，他想想就觉得难过。所以他自私地以炮友的身份留在二宫的身边，哪怕二宫眼里从来没有他，又或者是把他当成替身。

说起来，他和二宫也有一个月没见面了。一个月前的情人节，他本来准备了精美的巧克力，即使二宫不喜欢甜食相信看到也会很喜欢的。可是当他悄悄来到二宫公司楼下打算给他一个惊喜的时候，他远远看到二宫上了樱井的车。

相叶垂下头，他想有些事情无须多言了，他懂，他什么都懂了。他和二宫不过是有着肉体关系的竹马而已，真正能走进二宫内心的是樱井那样的人，而不是他这个天然的笨蛋。

他太过感性而二宫又太过理性，他们也许从来都不是适合的一对。

他在情人节那天将那份本来要送给二宫的昂贵美味的巧克力扔到了路边的垃圾筒，再从回家路上的便利店里买回一打啤酒把自己灌得烂醉。尽管心里难过得一塌糊涂，但第二天他还是打起精神去上班。

只不过从那天开始，他变着花样找借口不见二宫，二宫也不怎么在意，只要他说忙，二宫就会乖乖挂上电话。他想他在二宫心中其实也并不是很重要的，所以他们的约会才会除了做爱基本没有别的内容。

做爱这种事，大概换了别人也是可以的吧？

时间不因任何人而放慢脚步，如果不是因为今天是白色情人节，相叶不会发现原来他和二宫已经一个月没有见面了，二宫的电话也越来越少了。

这个世界并不是没有了谁就不会转，他也不是没有了二宫就活不下去的人，只是……只是会非常难过，难过到想哭出来而已。

他耸耸肩，一个人朝家的方向走去。情人节也好，白色情人节也好，街上都是一对一对的恋人在肆无忌惮地撒着狗粮，他好像从来都不曾和二宫这样恩爱过，所以他们就只能是炮友而不是恋人。

相叶在公寓附近的便利店买了炸鸡便当和啤酒，他走到楼下的时候，太阳已经落下，他看着初升的月亮，莫名想起了“今晚月色真美”这句话，可是他的身边并没有听众。

不知道小和在哪里呢？可能是在樱井的身边吧。

今天的他虽然已经不像一个月前那么颓废，开始接受要和二宫结束炮友关系这个事实，但他仍控制不住自己的胡思乱想。他自嘲般扯了扯嘴角，掏出钥匙打开了家门。就在他打开灯的一瞬，他听到了他朝思暮想的声音。

“欢迎回来！”

相叶吓得不轻，连钥匙也跌在地上，发出“咣铛”的声音。

“小和？你……你怎么来了？”他站在玄关，整个人傻傻愣住，“你怎么会来的？”

“你不欢迎我？”

二宫放下手里的掌机，从沙发一步步地走到相叶面前，将他的脑袋按下细细地亲吻。相叶被他的举动搞得更不明就里，只得被动地顺着喜欢的人，任由他品尝自己。

“你躲我躲了一个月，我如果不来问个清楚，那不是要让你甩了？”

二宫看着被自己吻得气喘呼呼的相叶，那双小鹿般的黑眸泛着水光，让他心动不已。

“我们……又没有在交往……”

虽然二宫在今天这个特殊的时间，在他家这个特殊的地点出现让他很惊喜，可他怎么都忘不了一个月前他看到二宫和樱井走在一起的画面。那种画面只需要出现，便足已让他难受得要窒息。

“我可不是那么随便的人，你以为我和任何人都能上床的吗？”二宫扯住相叶的领带将人带到自己眼前，“我只喜欢操你，不喜欢被别人操的，懂吗，后知后觉的笨蛋雅君！”

“诶？”

相叶还没反应过来就被二宫拉到床上，那是他们共同度过好些年月的床，全是他们熟悉的味道。

“难道你都没有发现我从来没有别的炮友吗？”

二宫撑着身体居高临下地凝视着相叶，相叶终于明白原来一直都是自己在庸人自扰。太过在乎的东西反而会让人看不清真相。

例如，爱情。

“我也没有，”相叶伸手将衬衫的扣子一颗颗地解开，“那里只有小和能进去。”

二宫看着相叶的身体渐渐裸露在眼前，一个月没释放过的欲望轻易地被挑起。相叶看着二宫鼓鼓的下身，粉嫩的舌尖舔了一下唇。

“操我。”

“如我的雅君所愿！”

 

END


End file.
